The proliferation of the web pages available on the Internet has produced striations in production quality and complexity among web sites. Web sites for individuals and very small businesses can be fairly simple, with few hierarchical levels and relatively static “structures.” Some content changes may be of minor significance to the structure of the site and may not necessitate changes to the associated sitemap. Extensive changes create different issues. Budgets may be limited or resources scarce enough that business owners act as their own webmasters. Therefore, overhauling structure and creating a need for a new sitemap is cost-prohibitive from a resource standpoint. This can be contrasted with large businesses that may have enormous web sites with significant complexity. These undertakings are generally tackled with much larger financial wherewithal. Some manifestations include entire departments dedicated to only the web upkeep function. Other companies may outsource such flexibility, but at an expense. Thus, web sites that do undergo large-scale modification either have dedicated staff or adequate resources to document the changes. For those web sites falling in between, complexity accompanying adaptability may be required without the resources to properly document the modifications.